1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal structure at an end portion of a pedal for motor vehicles such as for example pedal for parking foot brake device, brake pedal, accel or gas pedal or the like
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the floor ahead of a driver's seat in a motor vehicle, there are usually provided a pedal for a parking foot brake device, a brake pedal and a gas or accel pedal. For example, the pedal for the parking foot brake device is arranged over the floor ahead of the driver's seat in juxtaposed relation with the brake pedal. The construction of a known parking brake device is such that a parking brake pedal is stepped on to work the parking brake to be locked and then, the driver's foot can be put off the parking brake pedal, as described in Japanese unexamined, published patent application No. 11-321593.
As shown in FIGS. 7 to 9, a pedal pad 130 made of rubber or soft synthetic resin is mounted on an end portion of a parking brake pedal 110 for preventing the drivers' foot from slipping down from the parking brake pedal 110 when the driver steps on the parking brake pedal 110 and for improving the touch of the parking brake pedal 110 the driver feels when stepping on the parking brake pedal 110. A pedal arm 120 of the parking brake pedal 110 is provided at an arm end 121 with a pad mounting portion 122 of a wide width for mounting the pedal pad 130 thereon.
The parking brake pedal 110 is arranged at the left of the brake pedal over the vehicle floor ahead of the driver's seat. Thus, it is liable to occur that when the driver steps on the brake pedal, the right end portion of the parking brake pedal comes into touch with the driver's foot. That is, as viewed in FIG. 7 illustrating the reverse or wrong side of the pedal pad 130 of the parking brake pedal 110, the cause is that the thickness of a pedal pad side portion 132 of the pedal pad 130 which side portion 132 is at the upper-left side in FIG. 7 protrudes laterally beyond a pad mounting side portion 123 of the pedal arm 120. Further, when the driver steps on the parking brake pedal 110, it takes place occasionally that the right side portion of the parking brake pedal 110 comes into touch with the driver's foot.
Thus, there is the possibility that the driver's foot is caught by the pedal pad side portion 132 of the pedal pad 130, because the pedal pad side portion 132 protrudes beyond the pedal arm portion 120, as shown in FIG. 7. As also shown FIGS. 7 and 9, the pedal pad 130 has its attaching projection 132b inserted into an engaging hole 123b which is formed on the pad mounting side portion 123 of the pedal arm 120 of the parking brake pedal 110, and there is the possibility that the pedal pad 130 comes off the pad mounting upper portion 122.
The same problems as mentioned above take place not only in the parking brake pedal 110 but also in the brake pedal and the accel pedal. Pedal pads are also mounted on the end upper portions of the brake pedal and the accel pedal. Thus, when the brake pedal or the accel pedal is manipulated on foot, it may occur occasionally that the driver has his or her foot caught by the pedal pad thereof or caught by another pedal pad next thereto.
In the case of the parking braking pedal 110, it has therefore been practiced to provide a plate member 40 on the arm end 121 for preventing the pedal pad 130 from catching the driver's foot, as shown in FIGS. 10 through 12. In this case, the plate member 40 is welded to the pad mounting lower portion 124 of the pedal arm 120 so that the upper end portion of the plate member 40 covers the end portion of the pad mounting side portion 123 on which the side portion of the pedal pad 130 is mounted. Therefore, when coming into touch with the pedal pad 130, the driver's foot is guided by the plate member 40, and thus, it can be avoided the driver's foot is caught by the end portion of the pedal pad 130.
However, welding the plate member 40 to the pedal arm 120 is of time-consuming and laborious, and the cost for the plate member 40 per se has been needed, so that the use of the plate member 40 has caused an increase in cost. Furthermore, additionally attaching the plate member 40 has caused an increase in weight against the requirement for a lighter vehicle. The same problems as aforementioned are applied to the brake pedal or to the accel pedal.